Nunca será solo tuyo
by KattytoNebel
Summary: Mis labios se transforman en una sonrisa burlona. Ella tiene su amor pero yo, yo tengo algo más profundo, algo más siniestro y sincero. Yo tengo su locura.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes de_ _ **Aku no Hana (Las flores del mal)**_ _le pertenecen a_ _ **Shūzō Ōshimi.**_

 _ **Autora:**_ _NebelKattyto_

.

 **NUNCA SERÁ SOLO TUYO**

.

.

 _ **Género:**_ _Romance (uno algo retorcido)_

 _ **Personajes principales:**_ _Kasuga Takao_ _/_ _Nakamura Sawa_

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _Hurt/Comfort / Original_ _Character (OC)/ Palabras soeces /Contenido sexual adulto (Lemon) / Narración en primera persona (_ _Nakamura Sawa_ _)_

.

 ** _CAPÍTULO ÚNICO_**

 _._

 **Ellos** a lo lejos sonríen. Supongo que eso es perfecto. Van de la mano, Seiki sonrojada, Kasuga solo la mira.

¿Una relación perfecta? ¿Estable? ¿Correcta? ¿Dentro de los parámetros? ¿Mujer y hombre?

Eso son ellos. Socialmente perfectos.

Mis labios se transforman en una sonrisa burlona.

Ella tiene su amor pero yo, yo tengo algo más profundo, algo más siniestro y sincero. Yo tengo su locura.

Los sigo a hurtadillas, me encanta ver su personaje de joven enamorado. No niego que tal vez esté enamorado. Mientras ella domina sus mañanas yo domino sus noches.

Las horas transcurren como si fueran niñas traviesas esperando el momento de dar el golpe final.

Me alejo de ellos, voy a casa. Me visto de negro: pantimedias negras, vestido negro, hilo dental negro, no me pongo el sujetador. Espero sentada con una copa de sake.

El timbre suena, me he quedado dormida en el mullido sillón.

Abro la puerta, sé quién es.

Un beso avasallador me asalta, caemos en el parqué del recibidor. Parece desesperado y eso me alegra, me excita y me enternece a la vez.

Nos levantamos como podemos, él cierra puerta de un tirón y yo le doy la espalda.

Me toma de la cintura, pega su mejilla a la mía, mi espalda siente el calor de su pecho encamisado. Su calor se impregna en mí y ese delicioso aroma a embriagues. Ahora entiendo el porqué de tanta osadía. Siento su hombría y mis rodillas tiemblan.

―¿Estás mojada?

―Siempre...

Me empuja y caigo en el brazo del mueble en una posición muy disponible, mi rostro choca contra los cojines. Lo siento detrás de mí, restregándose como un sucio animal, yo también soy igual de sucia. Lo siento moverse en círculos, me siento demasiado excitada y líquida. Levanta mi vestido hace un hoyo en las pantis, las rompe, recorre mis piernas hasta coronar sus manos en mis nalgas, siento el calor de sus palmas y unos dedos que alejan el delicado hilo de entre mis posaderas. Me siento entregada, soy una animal salvaje, él y yo lo somos. Somos iguales, somos dos caras de la misma moneda, una moneda fallada y retorcida.

Kasuga es el hombre más caliente y más discreto de todos, nadie que lo viera a la luz del día lo vería como el pervertido que es. Ese privilegio solo lo tengo yo.

Mis gemidos contenidos escapan de mi boca como el vapor escapa del agua en plena ebullición. El zíper tosco de sus _jeans_ se siente tan frío en mi vulva caliente y eso me excita, tras ese zíper mi regalo con vida propia quiere ser entregado. Giro mi rostro y le veo tan vicioso como siempre que estamos solos, con toda la fuerza de voluntad que no tengo me separo de él. Me encanta ver esos _jeans_ mojados por mí, por mi savia femenina. Me siento en el mueble y aspiro los aromas a placer, mi placer.

Soy buena y siempre le doy de comer al hambriento. Y el hambriento pide mi centro de plato inicial.

Arrodillado ante mí el hombre que nunca se casará conmigo, que nunca tomará mi mano, se vuelve mi esclavo y mi verdugo. Ahora obedece fielmente y su lengua me va torturando, me va quitando el aliento y entiendo que el éxtasis y morir pueden ser parecidos. Es rápido y lento, y su lengua y dientes hacen que el placer y el dolor se mezclan perdiendo todo rastro de límite existente, como el cielo y el mar que vistos parecen uno solo.

Entonces deja de ser mi esclavo y sé que me hará más daño que el amor. Me burlo de mí misma, porque con locura y todo, soy igual que todos. Deseo lo que no puedo tener pero me aguanto y como me aguanto, disfruto de lo que sí puedo tener.

Abierta ante mi transformado verdugo me expongo, me muestro tal cual las mujeres recatadas de bien no lo harían, seguro me dirían puta y vagabunda pero es que esas palabras son solo eso y nada más. No me dañan.

Sé qué color debo de tener, sé que debo estar mojada pero sobre todo sé que a él le gusta, así como a mí me gusta cuando su cara sigue siendo la de las mañanas y sus ojos se libera de las cadenas sociales dejando salir al lujurioso que es. Rompe mi vestido a medias, los jirones cuelgan a duras penas, no me siento agredida, me siento alagada de que quiera ver más mi piel que la tela fina de mi vestido y la fantasía de los medias de nylon. Su forma es lo que le da el toque, tan desesperado que no puede esperar quitármelo sino que lo arranca de mí. Suculento.

Kasuga no se desnuda, ahora es el amo y yo no debo pedir nada, seré buena niña y él decidirá si darme más de lo que me gusta. No se desabotona el pantalón, solo desliza el zíper y saca mi alimento. En esa posición expuesta me asoma su pene duro y firme directo a la boca, estoy ansiosa, yo guardo compostura. Saboreo despacio y sin masticar. Lo siento crecer entre mi paladar y mi lengua. Calor, movimiento continuo, saliva escapando de mi boca, al poco tiempo estalla dejándome beberlo para saciar mi sed. Él se quita el saco y la camisa bruscamente. He sido una chica buena. Al cerrar las piernas me siento extraña, es como cerrar las puertas a un invitado especial sin que haya entrado. Eso será para más adelante.

Beso el botón metálico de su pantalón y subo por su abdomen bajo, sus bellos me hacen cosquillas. Mi lengua pasea cadenciosa en su delgado cuerpo y tengo que pararme cuando llego a la altura de su estómago, de puntillas llego a su cuello y voy directo a la yugular. Me empuja de golpe rompiendo mi contacto con su piel en menos de un segundo, y sabía a conciencia que era demasiado generoso para ser demasiado pronto. Levanta una de mis piernas, me mira y me huele de la misma forma que se examina la carne que se quiere comprar en el supermercado. Su nariz se incrusta entre mis labios húmedos, siento sus exhalaciones calientes de arriba abajo, de abajo arriba y luego baja más y más y asciende al limbo de las mujeres, allí donde se aloja uno de los placeres más sórdido, solo apto para aquel que se siente atrevido de zurrarse en todo lo dicho por la sociedad mojigata y aguantada. Un lengüetazo, solo un lengüetazo y yo paso de ser experimentada a precoz. Me he corrido.

Gimo, maulló, rechino, quiero más que un roce, aunque ese solo roce me ha llevado al cielo y al infierno a la vez.

Me da unas palmaditas, eso significa que debo ser paciente. Sufro, casi lloro.

Mis ojos acuosos miran el reloj de pared y veo que marca la una con dos minutos y cinco segundos de la mañana, el segundero es el único que se mueve y cuento con él mi desesperación... Cincuenta y seis, cincuenta y siente, cincuenta y ocho, cincuenta y nueve pero no pude ver al minutero moverse, de pronto toda mi visión se desfigura y los colores ya no los reconozco. Y él está en mi lado más privado, y me lame, se introduce y me vuelve a la lamer y yo me ahogo con mi saliva y grito de placer y su lengua está cada vez más adentro y siento mi savia correr por entre mis nalgas y seguro su saliva también y yo no puedo evitar querer apretar mis muslos entre sí, y él parece querer entrar por detrás de mí con su lengua electrizante. He pedido toda noción de mi cuerpo y de que tengo otras zonas erógenas aparte de mi culo. Me duele tanto mi centro que mis lágrimas caen, el placer duele y el dolor es el placer. Cuando ambos están juntos mi sistema entero es un caos.

Cuando doy el último grito el me da una palmada tan fuerte que creo que me arderá por siempre. Una marca de placer y dolor.

En mi cansancio lo siento halarme, la loza de la cocina está fría bajo mis pies pero es reconfortante para el calor que siento. La luz blanca que acaba de encender me desorienta solo por segundos hasta que me acostumbro y lo veo tomar la tabla de picar y olerla. La pone en la encimera y luego me carga para ponerme encima de la tabla de picar. Se desnuda y nos besamos por segunda vez en la noche, mordidas, lenguas y dientes, un beso que más que un beso es comer.

El fuego se enciende de nuevo y estoy deseosa, ignoro el ruido de los cucharones y el hecho de que Kasuga no me abrace aunque yo estoy bien aferrada a él.

Su boca baja por mi cuello hasta deslizarse a mi pecho y arremete contra mis pezones intercalando, devorando uno mientras masajea al otro. Algo duro y lizo toca mi caliente centro me está masturbando con un cucharón de los pequeños que tengo. Cálido y húmedo en mis pechos y frío metal presionando mis labios. Deliciosa corrupción.

Dos segundos nos separamos y al tercero entra en mí, él es la madera y yo la gasolina, la fricción es el fuego que nos enciende, soltamos sonidos guturales, letras que pegadas no se entienden, suplico por más y él me complace, batallamos con el mete-saca y el bombeo que parece el golpe incesante de las olas contra el peñasco. Me arde el centro y cuando mis ojos dan directo a la luz fluorescente, me confunde. Sus penetraciones y la luz me dirigen derecho a otra dimensión y grito más y más, y él me da más y más duro.

El desborda un río de vida en mí. He visto el nirvana en la luz blanca del techo.

Estoy agotada, agitada, sudada, lamida, mordida. Y lo último no sé en qué momento.

Kasuga no se queda demasiado tiempo, me da un adiós escueto aunque puedo jurar que sus labios se quedaron unos segundos de más pegados a los míos después de tragarnos nuestras lenguas. Eso me deja más que confusa con un vacío que no entiendo, esa sensación que tenía cuando era escolar me embarga aunque la ignoro en silencio. No hubo despedidas porque él siempre vuelve al nido de locura que tenemos.

Estoy sentada, aún desnuda y no me preocupa eso desde que vivo sola en esta casita de mala muerte, en mi barrio de mala muerte, en mi pueblo de mala muerte. Nadie tocará mi puerta y menos entrará a las cuatro de la mañana. Con pereza mis piernas soportan mi peso, estoy agotada, lo tengo que admitir, la noche fue movida.

La madera mojada de la tabla de picar, la huelo, no hay rastro nuestro, el olor que expide no es más que el del lavavajillas que utilizó Kasuga para lavarlo, no sin antes mostrármelo orgulloso cual pintor exhibe su obra de arte.

No lo pienso dos veces y agarró del verdulero lo primero que mi mano alcanzó, una cebolla. Cuchillo en mano me dispongo a picar.

Cortada tras cortada y con lágrimas en los ojos rememoro inconscientemente lo que advirtió que me pasaría: «Cuando la uses estará limpio. Estés sola o acompañada lo recordarás y te vas a correr calladita. Cocinarás así, mojada, pensando en cómo te cogí, que follamos como locos acá...». Los recuerdos retumbaban en mi mente como ráfagas de lujuria.

Tenía casi toda la cebolla picada y me escocían tanto los ojos, lloraba sin quejarme. Mis piernas temblaban. Caí de rodillas, masturbándome, oliendo la cebolla. Gemí como yegua.

Desperté en mi cama, con el cuerpo cansado, oliendo a cebolla, a mí y a él. Sonreí contenta, no tenía su compañía pero sabía que sea donde él se encontrara (en los brazos de Nanako o en la universidad), él estaba pensado, recordando la noche, esa que nos envuelve cada cierto tiempo. Sonreí, estábamos locos de sexo, de oscuridad y de algo desconocido que nos hacía compatibles.

― _Nunca será solo tuyo_ , _Nanako-chan_.

Me metí a la regadera feliz, adoraba las noches pero los días eran buenos de vez en cuando.

.

.

.

 **Publicado el 25 de mayo del 2016**

* * *

 _ **Palabra de la autora:**_

 _Hola a todos, como verán, este anime no tiene sub-categoría existente en la página, por lo que lo he publicarlo en la sección Misc._

 _Una aclaración, considero el OC como tal por el capítulo 07 donde Kasuga libera su locura, su real yo (claro, un poco empujado por Nakamura)._

 _Comentarios, si lo desean._


End file.
